


Совместная декларация от одиночки

by TiokDragon



Series: Вложения в будущее [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Implausible financial practices, Love and taxes, M/M, Translation to Russian, not shippy til the end
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon
Summary: Если во время подачи налоговых деклараций у двоюродных братьев возникают денежные затруднения, Карантир всегда рад помочь — конечно, не задаром.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Series: Вложения в будущее [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Совместная декларация от одиночки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Single filing jointly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876284) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



* * *

— Я тебе настолько благодарен, — начал Финрод и возвысился над письменным столом, а Карантир стал выгружать из сумки пергамент, три бутылочки чернил и зелёную, с изумрудами, маску для сна — гномий подарок. — Я бы к тебе не приставал, не беспокоил, мне претило такое, но прошлый год прошёл до того ужасно... От Фингона я подобного не ожидал.

— Образцовый приверженец власти надо всем, до чего дотянется, вот он какой, — ответил Карантир. — Как есть продвинутый правитель, они такие. Провозглашают, что-де всё для народа, а потом — раз! — и его же обирают втёмную.

— Я не против того, что налоги — _правило,_ — и Финрод собрал в стопку счётные книги, присланные из сокровищницы. — Я просто, скажем, забыл прошлый год. А Фингон так извинялся, но проверку прислал _всё равно,_ и было столько мороки, и мою любимую сапфировую брошь забрали в уплату пени.

— Дикари, — и Карантир поправил маску для сна. — А ты, Инголдо, однако же, слабоумный.

— Вот спасибо.

— Ты только что собирался платить определённую процентную долю. Так возьми налоговый вычет! И обозначь себя как независимого сюзерена. _Недоумок,_ — он огляделся и откупорил первую бутылочку чернил, неистово красных. — Не хочешь ли своих казначеев позвать? Тебе-то оставаться незачем; у тебя, уверен, тронный зал есть — вот и украшай его своим присутствием или что ты там делаешь.

— Нет, пожалуй, я хотел бы поглядеть, как ты работаешь, — Финрод скользнул в кресло рядом с Карантиром и решительно перетянул волосы синей лентой — она отменно подходила к так и не вычтенной из налоговой базы сапфировой броши. — Откуда мы начнём?

* * *

Много часов спустя Финрод вздрогнул и пробудился.  
— Где я? — спросил он и заморгал спросонья, а волосы у него перепутались и сбились на сторону.

— Там и тогда, когда налоговые декларации подают, — ответил Карантир. — Или уже не там. Я только что закончил, — он как раз перевязывал один из пергаментов красной лентой, и Финрод мигом его перехватил, чтобы глянуть.

— Морьо, ох, ты и правда замечательный. И такой быстрый! Я... у меня... — он пробегал глазами запись и говорил всё тише: — У меня под покровительством _сколько?.._

— Шестеро. Напрямую, так или иначе. И опосредованно — ещё три сотни подданных, вот списки.

— Но среди шести...

— О мелочах не волнуйся.

— Карантир, по-твоему, тут река Нарог.

— А где бы она без тебя оказалась? — Карантир затянул последний узел и опустил пергаменты в кожаный чехол. — Ни к чему вопросы.

— А _я без тебя?_ — улыбнулся Финрод и забрал записи.

— Посреди проверки, — Карантир широко зевнул и потянулся. — Где мои комнаты? Мне выспаться нужно.

Но Финрод повёл его не в гостевые комнаты восточного крыла, а ближе: в королевские покои в башне над прекрасной — и подвластной — рекой Нарог.

— Право же, — мурлыкал Финрод, пока помогал Карантиру разоблачиться, — как мне вообще с тобой рассчитаться?

— Я-то думал, что цену указал ясно, Фелагунд. Если тебя числа смущают, можешь одного из твоих казначеев попросить: пусть их тебе простыми словами растолкует; но я не торгуюсь и нарушать сроки не позволяю — и плату жду не позже...

— Золото уже у тебя в седельных сумках, — перебил Финрод, и поднялся на цыпочки, и потёрся носом о длинный нос Карантира. — Я кое о чём _ещё._

— Вот оно что, — Карантир, не чинясь, скинул остатки одежды и охватил Финрода за талию. И опрокинул его на постель, а маска откатилась под запылённый подзор. — Обычных любовных утех достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Примечание автора**_  
>  «Любовных утех», говорит он. Не «лечь уже с тобой раз в три месяца, коли у нас любовь на расстоянии». Хотя так и есть.
> 
>  _ **Примечание переводчика**_  
>  В первой части Финрод и Карантир у [@thulimo](https://direnni.tumblr.com/) примерно [такие](https://direnni.tumblr.com/post/176824797497/back-on-that-bullshit-baby).


End file.
